UNDER THE BLOODY RAIN
by x1999kamui
Summary: Ce jour la il pleuvait des trombes,le ciel était noire.  Notre mère était monter à l'hôpital car elle allait te mètre au monde.  J'ai quitter la maison pour venir te voir...  Je ne te connaissait pas encore mais je t'aimais déjà.  Résumer nul venaient lir


Bonjour alors voici ma première fanfic naruto...

Je ne suis pas très douer surtout que c'est la première alors j'attends votre avis avec impatience

**Disclaimer:** les personnage de naruto ne sont pasà moi

En revanche Keibatsu même si y sert a rien il est a moi XD.

a quel misère...

Moi je veux Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sasuke-Grrrr et moi je pue!

Mwa-...XD

Faut croire XD

Itachi- (-.-") Tu changeras jamais

Mwa- ^.^ Je vais m'attirais les foudres des fans de Sasuke moi je crois XD

C'est une song-fic au passage.

La chanson que j'ai utiliser et de Saez le titre je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

**Attention:** Vous risquer de rencontrer de très belle faute d'orthographe et je m'en excuse

Je fait tout pour corriger je relie etc... mais j'en oublie beaucoup trop donc je ferrais mon possible pour améliorais tout sa ^.^

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

_"A la lumière obscure_

_Je te croise enfin_

_Oh dieu que tu es belle"_

Ce jour la il pleuvait des trombes,le ciel était noire.

Notre mère était monter à l'hôpital car elle allait te mètre au monde.

J'ai quitter la maison pour venir te voir...

Je ne te connaissait pas encore mais je t'aimais déjà.

Je me suis précipiter a l'extérieure, l'attente était trop longue.

Je courus en direction du centre de Konoha, la ou ce trouvait l'hôpital.

Deux femmes se trouvaient derrière le guichet et elles me regardaient étrangement.

Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyaient un enfant de tout juste cinq ans, tremper jusqu'au os.

Quoi que...

Bref, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir plus alors je m'élança à travers les couloir en direction de la maternité.

Ce qui me parut étrange était le fait que je savais ou tu était.

Aujourd'hui encore je me demande pourquoi...Ou plutôt comment.

Je suis sur que si je t'en parle tu ne me croirais pas, après tout je n'ai plus aucune valeur a t'es yeux...

_"Toi la seule toi l'ultime_

_Entre les hommes_

_Égalité"_

Au moment au j'arrivais notre mère t'avait tout juste mise au monde.

L'infirmière t'avait dans les bras, notre père ne daignas pas te prendre et notre mère était a bout de force.

Je me suis alors cacher dans la nurserie car je savais qu'ils allaient te laisser la bas.

A l'intérieur ce trouvait déjà une vingtaine de bébé.

Une haine monta en moi quand je repensais a la scène.

Il n'avait même pas voulut te prendre et sa je l'accepté pas!

était-ce digne d'un père de ne pas portait son enfant!

La porte de la nurserie s'ouvrit tout a coup, l'infirmière t'emmenait dans ton couffin.

Elle essayait de te calmer car tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer.

Mais elle dut y renonçait au bout de quelques minutes, elle te posa dans un couffin et te laissa la.

Je sortie de ma cachette et je m'approcha de toi.

Je te regarda quelque instant puis de mes bras fins je te pris contre moi.

A cette instant tu te calma un peu mais tu pleurais toujours

Alors tout doucement je me mis à te parler.

?-Ne pleure plus petit frère...

Jamais je te laisserais seule, jamais.

et la tu arrête tes sanglot, tu me souriais désormais.

Cela me mit du baume au cœur, lui qui devenait si froid.

Alors je te renvoya ton sourire.

?-Tu vois,moi je suis ton grand frère Sasuke.

Tout doucement je te berce et tu plonge au pays des rêves.

Je suis rester tout la nuit dans la nurserie avec toi dans mes bras.

A ce moment j'étais le plus heureux des petits garçons...

Mais sa tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais...

_"S'il te plait prends ma main_

_Ne te fais plus attendre"_

Cela faisait déjà trois ans que tu était née.

Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire,on était le neuf juin et je venais d'avoir huit ans.

Ce jour la j'ai eu une mission et puis de toute façon, mon père m'avais dit que j'étais un homme désormais, et les hommes ne fêtes pas leur anniversaires.

Je devais retrouver un ninja suspect d'avoir volé un rouleaux de technique de notre famille.

Il se trouvait au plus profond de la forêt de konoha.

Je n'eus aucun mal à le trouver, le combat dura quelque minute, il était désormais au sol, je repris le rouleaux et je retourna chez moi.

Ce que je trouva bizarre était ton absence.

D'habitude quand je rentre a la maison tu me saute toujours dans les bras.

Mais aujourd'hui tu ne la pas fait.

Alors j'ai demander a notre mère ou tu était , elle était étrange.

Ses yeux me fuyait, elle mis un moment avant de me répondre.

Mikoto-Il...est aller se promener.

Itachi-Ou?

Mikoto-Il est au village, ne te fait pas de soucis.

Itachi-...

Je sortie de la maison et je me rendis au village.

Je chercha dans toute les rues, dans tout les magasin ou tu aurais put te rendre mais rien.

Je demanda à des villageois si ils ne t'avaient pas aperçu mais la encore rien.

Mais ou est tu?

Pourquoi est tu parti...

_"Il est temps de s'étreindre_

_Il est temps de s'éteindre_

_Une dernière cigarette"_

Je retourna voir notre mère.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise quand je lui dit que tu ne te trouvais pas dans le village.

Mikoto-Il a surement aller du jouer avec des amis

Itachi-Sasuke n'a pas d'amis mère.

Mikoto-Il doit jouer pas loin Itachi, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Itachi-...

C'était absurde, pourquoi m'aurais tu oublié?

Tu es le seul à m'aimer dans ce clan, le seul à me considérais comme un être humain et non une arme.

J'avais désormais un mauvais pressentiment, et je devais te retrouver malgré tout.

Mais par ou chercher?

Je me suis mis à courir vers la forêt de Konoha.

Si quand tu es née je t'avais trouver pourquoi es ce que sa changerais aujourd'hui?

Mon cœur battait la chamade si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi.

Je finis par arriver au fin fond de la forêt, dans les roches se trouvait un passage.

Instinctivement j'entrepris de parcourir cette grotte, tu y était sa j'en était sur.

Puis j'entendis un cri, ton cris!

Alors j'accélérais le pas, je ne sais dans combien de piège j'étais tombés mais je continuais ma course.

Tu avais besoin de moi et moi sans toi je ne suis plus rien.

J'arrivais au centre de la grotte ou une dizaine de ninja ce trouvait.

Tu avais les yeux grand ouvert et la peur se lisait sur ton visage.

Il t'avais attacher les jambe et les bras et mis un baillons autour de la bouche.

Je sentis ma rage gronder en moi à chaque seconde.

Et ce qui me mit le plus en colère était les coups que tu avais reçus.

Pour sa ils allaient en payer de leur vie!

A peine mon sharingan activé que j'étais déjà en train de me battre.

Je n'eus aucun mal a m'en débarrasser et à peine c'est ninja vaincus qu'un autre arriva.

Le chef de c'est minable se trouvait devant moi.

Puis avant que je ne me jette sur lui, il prit la parole.

?-Que vient tu faire ici Uchiwa?

Itachi-...

?-Je me nome Keibatsu et le chef de ton clan, Fukaku Uchiwa ma donné comme mission d'éliminer ce gamin.

Itachi-QUOI!

Keibatsu-Regarde par toi même, dans ce rouleau ce trouve tout les détails de la mission.

Ce type fît rouler le rouleau vers moi, je l'ouvris et je me mît a le lire.

Je n'y croyais pas, tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai...

Le sceau des Uchiwa était même sur le papier.

Keibatsu-Alors tu vois bien?

Son propre clan veux l'exterminer c'est dire.

Itachi-La ferme.

Je sentis ma fureur s'amplifier en voyant tes larmes roulées le long de tes joues.

Cela t'avais complètement anéantis...

Mais rassure toi après t'avoir délivrais j'ai bien pris la précaution que de t'effacer ta mémoire.

Depuis ce jour je n'ai cesser de maudire mon anniversaire...

Je t'avais pris dans les bras et je t'ai ramené au cher nous.

Puis un fois t'avoir coucher, je suis aller voir notre père.

Il était dans la salle à manger avec notre mère.

Je m'assis en face de lui et je pris la parole.

Itachi-Comment tu aurais fait pour dormir cette nuit?

Fukaku-Je te demande pardon?

Itachi-Et bien je me demande comment tu ferrais pour dormir, sachant que tu as commandité le meurtre de ton fils cadet.

Fukaku-Comment ose tu?

Itachi-C'est la vérité, j'ai la preuve dans ce rouleau, pas de chance pour vous père j'ai sauver Sasuke.

Comment avait vous pût ordonné la mort de votre fils!

Vous êtes pire que ce que je pensés.

Je me suis levé puis j'ai repris une dernière fois la parole.

Ils étaient encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

Itachi-Ne vous inquiété pas, il ne se souvient pas de cette journée mais je vous mets en garde.

Réessayez de tuer Sasuke, et je vous promets que je vous tuerez par la suite!

A cette instant, je savais que quelque choses venait de s'éteindre en moi

_"Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédit_

_La mort ou la naissance_

_Ça dépend du cœur"_

J'avais désormais treize ans.

Je faisais parti des Anbu,et de plus en plus de mission m'était assigné.

Le mal être en moi n'avais fait qu'augmenter.

Il était née de moi un génie à par entière, mais chaque jour je sentais ma déchéance.

Je trouve sa ironique, vraiment.

Et puis un mal être était née en moi.

Et tu sais pourquoi?

Non, jamais tu ne le sauras d'ailleurs petit frère...

Chaque jour je te voyer t'éloigner de moi, tu commençait à me détester, à me jalousait car j'étais sois disant "un être a part entier".

Foutaise, mon cœur n'a cessé de souffrir et sa n'allait pas finir loin de la.

Et la mort de Shizui n'arrangeât rien au contraire.

La encore une fois, une vérité à était cacher.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le tuer au contraire.

Il est mort pour m'offrir le mangekyou sharingan, c'était en sorte un cadeau empoisonné, ou d'au revoir qui sais?

_"Au soleil qui s'incline_

_Allez finissons en_

_Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament"_

Nous en revenons encore a cette nuit, indéniablement.

Elle sera pour nous deux une fatalité hein?

La nuit commencée à tomber, je me suis préparais une fois de plus.

Mais cette fois j'allais détruire tous ce qui nous composé toi et moi.

je devais accomplir ma mission il le fallait pour Konoha et surtout pour toi.

C'est drôle non, j'ai briser ta vie et tout sa pour te protégeait.

C'est quand même étrange tu ne trouve pas?

Madara venait d'arriver, et la commença la tueries.

Cette nuit la je suis mort avec notre clan, mais toi non regarde bien Sasuke.

Tu es plus vivant que moi.

la nuit était totalement tomber, tu rentrer de ton entrainement et la tu voyais les cadavres jonchant le sol.

La lune éclairais les ruelles, étant donner que j'avais plonger tout le quartier dans le noir.

Moi j'ai plongé mais je suis sur que tu finiras par vaincre l'ombre qui t'entoure.

Plongé dans l'infini, dans le gouffre sacré

_"De Katagena_

_Me noyer à jamais_

_Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale"_

Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai décimés notre clan, quelle âge ai-je?

Je ne sais plus, en fait j'ai arrêter de compter.

J'ai appris la mort du troisième hokage, tuer par Orochimaru.

Je suis alors revenue au village avec Kisame.

Il fallait qu'ils sachent que la vie ne m'avais pas encore quitter.

Sinon je suis sur qu'ils se seraient débarrassé de toi, Danzo aurait fait surement le premier pas.

Je devait faire du "bruit", que les dirigeants de Konoha comprennent le message.

Mon heure n'avait pas encore sonner, c'est contre toi que je veux pousser mon dernier souffle.

Alors tu devais a tout prix vire.

Tu sais, ce monde est corrompus, plus personne n'a de pitié, t'éliminai ne leur aurait pas poser de problème.

Au contraire ils se seraient dépêtrés d'un problème.

_"J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_

_J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe"_

J'ai finit par devenir complètement fou tu sais?

Ou bien l'était-je déjà?

Qui sais?

On ma appris que tu avais rejoint Orochimaru.

Y a pas que moi qui suis fou alors...

Sa me rassure un peu...

Plus les jour passe plus ma fin approche, il ni a pas longtemps j'ai commencer a cracher du sang.

Je me fatigue un peu plus vite aussi.

Au début je pensais que c'était le contre coups du mangekyou mais non.

La maladie est en train de me ronger, c'est pas beau sa?

Alors je me suis mis a prendre un traitement...

Bourrage de cachet tout les jours, si mon calcul est bon je devrais tenir encore quelque années...

Je me demande si je serrais enterré ou brûler.

pffft, on verras bien le sort que tu me réserve, je te laisse le champs libre.

_"Que la grâce s'accomplisse_

_Immortelle jouissance_

_Que les femme s'unissent dans un parfait accord_

_Rien que pour un instant"_

Nous y sommes presque, tu as finit ton entrainement avec Orochimaru.

Tu as même essayer de le tuer.

Mais le seule moyen de se défaire de se serpent c'est moi qui l'ais.

Bientôt tu seras de nouveau libre Sasuke patiente encore un peu.

Je t'attend depuis bien longtemps, depuis sept ans voir même huit.

Le jour de notre dernier affrontement approche, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Tu attend la vengeance depuis de nombreuses années.

Je souris a cette idées, te voir me tuer de tes mains...

Ne t'en fait pas je vais t'aider a m'abattre et tout sa sans que tu ni fasse attention.

_"L'éphémère devienne_

_Éternité"_

Nos vies sont si pathétiques.

Éphémère elles ne durent qu'un temps.

A quoi sa sert de vivre?

C'est simple ce qui tient l'homme debout, ce qui le pousse à avancer c'est le but qu'il c'est fixer.

Un homme sans but a trois possibilités:

Soit il se tue, le suicide pour seule salue.

Soit il continue de vivre en espérant retrouver un sens à sa vie.

Soit il devient fou et il se transforme en une machine à tuer.

Moi j'ai encore une raison qui me pousse a vivre mais aujourd'hui cette raison va disparaître.

Aujourd'hui je t'offrent ma vie, je trouvent le salue, mais je t'enlève ton but.

A toi de trouver une nouvelle objectif.

_"J'aurais aimé t'aimer_

_Comme on aime le soleil_

_Te dire que le monde est beau_

_Que c'est beau d'aimer"_

Tu es désormais en face de moi.

Je me rend compte a quelle point tu as put grandir.

Tu es presque un adulte.

Dans tes yeux ce trouve de la haine.

Et ton regard me fait du bien.

Tu as dut t'en m'aimer pour me haïr à ce point.

C'est ce qui me réconforte.

J'aurais voulut te sortir de l'enfer dans lequel je t'es forcé à pénétrais.

Pouvoir réanimer ton cœur devenue si froid.

Je sais qu'après sa tu vas vouloir devenir un machine à verser le sang.

Je te connais par cœur.

Tu as grandis avec moi, tu as appris beaucoup à mon contacte.

Mais tout a une fin, j'aurais aimer te redonner gout à la vie.

_"J'aurais aimer t'écrire_

_Le plus beau des poèmes_

_Et construire un empire_

_Juste pour ton sourire"_

Orochimaru a finit par ce montrer.

Je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchement et tu n'avais d'autre choix que de le laisser venir.

Grâce à totsuka j'ai put sceller a jamais, je l'espère, Orochimaru.

Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, encore une fois je crache du sang.

Sa y est, mon cœur lâche.

Je m'approche de toi lentement, tu n'est plus qu'à quelque seconde de l'extase.

Je veux que mon sacrifice ne sois pas vain, j'aimerais de la haut revoir ton sourire.

_"Devenir le soleil_

_Pour sécher tes sanglots_

_Et faire battre le ciel_

_Pour un futur plus beau"_

Je suis juste en face de toi.

Je lève mon bras vers toi et je te fat une pichenette sur le front.

Dans ce geste je te donne une partie de mon pouvoir dont Susanoo et Amaterasu.

Je prend la parole.

Itachi-désolé Sasuke mais c'était la dernière fois.

A ce moment je m'écroule a terre.

Tout devient noir mais je sentis avant de disparaître la pluie tomber.

Il faisait encore beau quand nous avions commencé notre combat.

A croire que même le temps c'était joins à nous.

Désormais l'avenir du clan Uchiwa est entre tes mains...

_"Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

_Tu vois je n'y peux rien_

_Ce monde n'est pas pour moi_

_Ce monde n'est pas le mien"_

Mort, tu était mort.

Après que tu te sois écrouler, moi aussi je me suis laissé glisser au sol.

Pas pour les même raison que toi.

Madara a soigné mes blessures, et il ma raconter la vérité.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Tu as ruiner ma vie, pour me protéger?

Tu voulais un monde sans guerre?

Grand frère tu es tombé dans le mauvais monde.

Tu as donner ta vie pour se foutus village et désormais je vais annihiler Konoha.

Je ne ferrais pas comme tu aurais souhaiter que je fasse.

J'ai suivis tes désir jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais désormais c'est moi qui choisis la manière dont je vais vivre ma vie.

Regarde je pleurent même ta mort,mais je suis sur que ses larmes tu ne les attendaient pas.

_"Au revoir mes amis_

_Au revoir mes frères_

_Au revoir mon pays_

_A nous deux la lumière_

_Au revoir Franckie_

_Au revoir mes printemps_

_Au revoir pauvre monde_

_A nous deux Satan_

_Au revoir mes amis_

_Au revoir mes frères_

_Au revoir mon pays_

_A nous deux lumières_

_Au revoir mon père"_

Et si c'était à refaire.

Si je devais transformer nos vie en enfer.

Quitte à ce que tu souffre encore.

Quitte à ce que cette pluie bats plus fort.

Je brandiras cette lame tranchante.

Quitte à rendre cette pluie sanglante.

* * *

REVIEWS


End file.
